


Unexpectedly

by Kumara



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumara/pseuds/Kumara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nick got his power back, he and Juliette broke up. Nick thinks he'd better give up on relationships, given the complexity and danger involved in his world. Yet sometimes love can come to us unexpectedly, in situations we'd never imagine, with people we'd never think of before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing. I love Grimm and the fandom dearly, and I've been checking AO3 almost daily. I guess recently you guys have been kinda busy so there's not much updating going on. With season 5 ending last week, I realize it's gonna be 5 long months until my Fridays are filled with anticipation and excitement again. And then I thought, hey, I could use all that free time creating my own little Grimm story (and hopefully temporarily forgetting all that bad character development *or regression* from season 5 - you know what I'm talking about). So... here we go.
> 
> A little side note: I'm not a native English speaker, so my vocab is not too wide. If you find grammar/structural errors, please don't hesitate to correct me, I'd really appreciate the chance to learn.

 

 

> _Just a little change_  
>  _Small to say the least_  
>  _Both a little scared_  
>  _Neither one prepared_
> 
> _Tale as old as time_  
>  _True as it can be_  
>  _Barely even friends_  
>  _Then somebody bends_  
>  _Unexpectedly_

 

 

Nick finds himself gently awakened by the strip of sunlight falling on his face. Reluctant to open his eyes just yet, Nick tries to hold onto sleep a little bit longer. He is feeling quite comfortable and well-rested, and he hasn’t felt like that in a long time. Not since he and Juliette broke up.

They had tried so hard to make things work, with all the weird stuffs happening around them. After Juliette’s memory came back and the truth about the bizarre world of Wesens was finally revealed to her, they had thought everything was going to be alright. No more secrets. No more tiptoeing around whoever – or whatever – he was dealing with. And things did work out, at least for a while. Being the curious and smart and amazing girl that she was, Juliette listened to every of Nick’s Wesen-of-the-day stories with great interest. She even helped him solve a great deal of cases with her medical knowledge. Nick had thought, finally, his life had made sense. He was even going to bring up marriage again.

Right then the incident with Adalind happened. Things were so messed up with Adalind turning into Juliette, Nick losing his power, and Juliette having to turn into Adalind to help him get it back. Juliette becoming a Hexenbiest as a side effect of that was his worst nightmare. The Hexenbiest inside her was getting harder and harder to control; but the most terrible part of the whole thing was actually his guilt, and the realization that he did not - and would never - deserve her. Juliette was suffering the pain of seeing herself being twisted and getting crueler every day, all because of his selfish wish to become a Grimm again. They had come a long way all thanks to her understanding and love. They had finally had a chance to go back to a normal life and start a family, a real family, without the constant threats of some Reapers creeping up on him one day or a Mauvais Dente tearing every one he loved apart, courtesy of the Royals. They could’ve put the Wesen world behind, and he would’ve been just a normal cop, with a loving wife and children who would grow up normally.

And look at what he did. He was so eager, so willing, to become a Grimm again that he had to drag Juliette into the whole mess. She had been so sympathetic and kind to accept and go along with his chaotic, crazy world; why couldn’t he do the same? Juliette was too considerate to ever make him choose between her or being a Grimm, but he should’ve come through for her. He should’ve chosen normalcy and her happiness, even if he would’ve had to abandon a part of himself and his heritage. Wasn’t that what love was about, being selfless and putting the other person’s happiness before your own?

Anyway, it’s no use thinking about all the should-haves, could-haves, would-haves now. Eventually Rosalee did find a cure to get rid of Juliette’s Hexenbiest. It was an excruciating and exhausting process for all of them, getting all kinds of weird ingredients and getting Juliette to agree to do it, but it had worked. The chaos was finally over. By then there had already been a crack in Nick and Juliette’s relationship. She wanted to have what they had had together again, but he just couldn’t. She deserves every happiness, which Nick can’t offer. Not after what he made her go through. Aunt Marie was right all along, Nick realized, and he had to let Juliette go, even though it broke his heart. Maybe Grimms are meant to live as loners. Maybe he is meant to live alone for the rest of his life, so no one else would be hurt by him being a Grimm – a gift and a curse at the same time – he has come to think.

Many nights have passed since then, nights that Nick either drinks himself to sleep or takes sleeping pills until he no longer drives himself into that particular corner of what-ifs. Juliette left the house, moving back to her parents’ place in Pennsylvania. Some days Nick misses her so much that he’d wander around the house, reliving their memories. Some nights he wakes suddenly in the middle of the night and it’s just devastating to find Juliette no longer in her side of the bed. Most nights he just lies awake, thinking about what she’s doing in a place he’s never been to, if she still thinks about him at all. He wishes her happiness, he really does, but it’s just so lonely without her. Sometimes he’d have dinner at Monroe and Rosalee’s place or hang out and watch sports with Monroe and Bud. Other times he’d go out for a drink with Hank and Wu, even the Captain. They’re all so considerate towards him, all trying to find him things to do during nights that he’s not occupied by some Wesens wreaking havoc in the city. Nick really appreciates all his friends’ support, but at the end of the day, it’s just him fighting against loneliness.

Nick has been sleeping for 4-5 hours a day for so many weeks that waking up feeling rested is a nice change. The sun is getting warmer through the crack between the curtains, and even though his eyes are still closed, he could tell the room is getting brighter. It’s a nice feeling, not thinking about anything. So Nick clings to it and tries to pull the comforter up while slightly shifting his position from lying on his side to his back. The second he starts to move, Nick realizes something is not right. And that _something_ is on top of his stomach. His eyes fly open to see a hand – an arm – resting across his body. And quite a big arm at that.

Nick jumps out of the bed so fast that by the time he is standing about six feet away from the bed, he just then notices he only has his boxers on. And the bedroom is completely unfamiliar to him. In front of his eyes are large French windows covered by dark gray curtains. The room is spacious and filled with regal, expensive-looking paintings on the walls. Pieces of beautiful furniture decorate the whole room, giving it a feeling of being the most luxurious suite in a high-class hotel. Not to mention the big-ass bed… The giant bed with a giant body – someone – lying on their stomach in the middle, head turned the other way. Someone who was lying next to him moments ago. Oh God, did he finally snap and decide to kill somebody last night?

Nick is still horrified by the thought when the other person starts to move. He silently thanks God, Buddha, Allah, and whatever deities mankind has thought to exist that the man is still alive. Wait a minute, he was sleeping next to a man in nothing but his boxers? And the guy in question is also wearing very little clothing, judging by his bare upper body. Who the hell is he, and why is Nick in this room with him? Why was he sleeping in the same bed with a man? The other man seems to have woken up, starting to stretch. Nick’s instincts immediately kick in and he looks around to find his gun, but to little avail. Okay, so no gun. At least the door is right behind him so he could run out immediately, should anything happen. Nick is still thinking of various courses of action when the man pulls himself upright on the bed, and Nick can finally see who he is. The word that comes out of his mouth is something that Nick has never, ever expected to be saying in such a situation.

“Captain?”


End file.
